Forbidden Love
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: KankuroXGaara; GaaraXKankuro; Yaoi; Lemon; ManXMan; BrotherXBrother; Don't read if your going to hate; One-Shot; Kankuro tells Gaara that they're going to have a little fun tonight...


I love the strangest ships. No matter what people say, I love them. So here's one:

Kankuro and Gaara.

**This is ManXMan, also BrotherXBrother. If you don't like it, then don't read. **

Please review. Thanks :)

DIVIDERXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kankuro POV)**

"Hey Gaara? It's getting pretty late. You should go to bed now" I said in a concerned tone. Gaara looked at me, face emotionless. "It's fine. Thanks for your concern" Gaara said, continuing his paperwork.

I sighed. "Ok then" I went to my room and lied down on my bed. I closed my eyes, still worried about my brother.

When I opened my eyes again, the sun still wasn't up. I glanced at the clock. "Only 12 am?" I mumbled. I got out my bed. 'I wonder if Gaara is still awake…'

I walked to where I last saw Gaara. He fell asleep on top of his papers. I smirked. I came closer to Gaara. He was resting his head on his arms, breathing steadily. I smiled and lied my head next to his, using my arms as a pillow.

When he had Shukaku inside of him, he never could sleep. Now look at him: Sleeping soundly with no worries at all.

I swept his hair away from his eyes with my fingers and looked closely at his features. 'He was my brother but secretly…I had mixed feelings about him. His voice sent shivers down my spine. Not in fear, but in pleasure. His smile made my heart skip a beat. His looks made me blush.' I stroked Gaara's cheek softly, so he wouldn't wake up. 'I think I…'

For an uncertain reason, Gaara's eyes opened. I jumped back and he did the same. "K-Kankuro? What are you doing?" Gaara asked, eyes wide. I panicked for a few seconds.

"I-Uh….I woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and came to check if you were ok or not" I lied. Gaara touched his cheek of where I stroked him. "Oh that? Uh…You had something on your cheek, so I rubbed it off" I said quickly.

Gaara's shock seemed to have faded away. "Oh…" was all he said. I blushed. "So yeah. I'll be going now…" I started to walk away.

"Wait! Kankuro!" Gaara called out. I turned around. "Yes? Wha-"I was cut off. Gaara's lips were on mine, softly kissing me. I was in shock for a few seconds until I kissed him back. He pulled away from me, blushing.

"I-Um…Well…I think I…I…I lo…." Gaara was struggling. I pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you, Gaara" I whispered. He smiled and looked at me.

"You really do?" I nodded. "Yeah. Not only as a brother, but as a lover" I confessed, blushing. "I feel the same" he replied.

I lifted Gaara, swiftly, bridal style. He wrapped his arms around my neck. "Kankuro? What-"I shushed him by putting my lips on his. "Shhh…We're going to have a little fun tonight" I seductively said. Gaara blushed.

Luckily, my I had left my door open when I left it. I gently placed Gaara on my bed. His gourd was in his room, so all I had to do was take off his clothes. 'But first…' I locked the door and went on top on Gaara, who was looking at me with lust and love in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Gaara?" I asked him. He nodded and put his arms around my neck. "You kidding? I've wanted this for so long…" he murmured. I smirked and kissed him.

It was gentle at first, both of us adjusting to each other's lips and then it became rough. I licked Gaara's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and I entered my tongue inside. Gaara moaned when my tongue rubbed against his. I explored every inch inside until I pulled apart for air. We were both panting and traced Gaara's lips with my tongue. Gaara moaned.

"Enjoying this?" I asked. He nodded. "Mmm...More, Kankuro" he said while moaning. I nibbled on his ear and went to his neck. "Time to take off this shirt…" I muttered. Gaara blushed. When his shirt was off; I made marks, all in one row, until I found _the_ spot. Gaara let out a soft moan. I bit down softly.

I took off my shirt and my pants. I took off Gaara's pants, also, making sure to touch his erection. Both of us were in our boxers. I touched Gaara's clothed erection slowly. He arched his back in pleasure, but I pinned his hips down that made him growl.

"Patience, Gaara" I lectured him. He growled in reply. Gaara was already hard. Honestly, I was also hard, but I wasn't going to admit it. I slipped off Gaara's boxers, revealing his erection. I gave Gaara a sly smile, while he was blushing so hard that you could barely see his tattoo anymore.

I held his erection and started pumping slowly, while made Gaara moan loudly, but he quickly shut his mouth. "Temari is sleeping. You don't have to keep it in…" I cooed. Gaara looked uncertain, but opened his mouth again. I stopped pumped and began sucking his erection. I sucked off the pre cum and deep throated. "Ngh! Kan…k..uro…" Gaara struggled to speak. He came in my mouth and swallowed it.

"I'm only getting started" I hissed. Gaara's eyes widened. "But-"He shut his mouth, frowning. "But what?" I asked him. "I love you, Kankuro, but I can't afford to not walk tomorrow. It might make Temari suspicious. It's best not to take risks" he said, stroking my cheek.

I sighed. "Maybe next time" Gaara reassured me. I smiled and put Gaara's boxers back on. "If that's what you really want…" I said and lied next to Gaara. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Kankuro" Gaara said. You don't need to be sorry…You're just not ready yet" I replied. "No, not only that. I'm sorry that I put you in this situation. We're both brothers but-"he started to say. I put my lips onto his, so he would stop talking. "That is definitely not your fault. I love you and that's that" I said and began closing my eyes. Gaara pecked my cheek. "I love you, too" he murmured.


End file.
